


Destiny of the Dyad

by MissSparklingWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: One afternoon Rey and Kylo Ren encounter each other in a rare ceasefire. With feelings and convictions on the table, the stakes are even higher as they two return to the warring First Order and Resistance. With the spectre of Palpatine looming over them, choices and challenges must be made and faced down.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Destiny of the Dyad

Rey watched the sunlight dance across the water as she stepped closer to the waterfall. The river tumbled over the dark, majestic rocks before rejoinig the water below. Birds chirped and sang in a chaotic chorus. She looked down at the ripples spreading out vastly from where water hit the rocks to the riverbank.

A chill breeze blew through the trees, caressing Rey’s bare shoulder, blowing droplets of water from the nearby branches onto her hot skin. She reached up, pushing another branch aside, the water from the leaves trickling down her wrist. She looked behind her but the close gathering of trees shielded her from sight. They sheltered this place like cupped hands. 

Rey took another step out onto a flat rock, soaked with repeated waves of water. She sat down on a nearby boulder and quickly pulled off her boots one by one. Her bare feet touched the water, becoming swiftly submerged under the next wave. Rey’s eyes flickered shut reveling in the soothing cool. 

Her hands moved upwards, unfastening her clothes as her heartbeat began to hurry along. She didn’t know how much time she would have before someone came along and disturbed her. Her clothes joined her boots atop the boulder as she stood up. She untied her hair, letting it drop around her shoulders, covering her breasts and shoulders. Another wisp of breeze rushed around her back causing her to shiver. 

Rey took another step and then another into the waters, more and more, moving until the water rose to her hips. The lower temperature of the water created goosebumps on her upper back and shoulders. She felt her body firm up in nervous preparation. Taking a deep breath, Rey lowered herself fully into the water. She dipped beneath the surface and was greeted with darkness with distinguishing shapes of underwater plants rising up from the bottom. The immediate sensation of complete coolness was replaced by a comfortable hovering feeling, a sense of hiding. Under here there was no war with the First Order, no pressure to rise up like the Jedi Knights of old times and no Kylo Ren. 

No confusing feelings for Kylo Ren either for that matter. No daydreaming about running her hands over his broad chest. No feelings of anger when she thought about what he did to Han Solo. No fantasies about him kissing her in that elevator, picking her up and pinning her to the wall with his broad, _perfect_ body. 

Rey emerged from the water, gasping for breath and running her hands over her face. No matter how many times she took a shower back at the Resistance base or how often she drank water, she could never forget the glorious sensation of having it present all around her, completely in abundance and not running dry anytime soon. 

She swept her arms out away from her breasts, kicking out with her legs, pushing off from the ground the way Rose had taught her to swim. Breast stroke, they called this method. Probably named by a man, Rey thought as she moved with ease through the water. She enjoyed the sound of it splashing and shifting around her. She ducked her head beneath the surface once more. This time her eyes adjusted a bit better. She saw the shapes of the rocks beneath her and how they passed by beneath her. 

A few circular laps later, Rey let her feet find a smooth rock. She straightened up, her torso out of the water and her hair clinging to her body. She was moving some out of her eyes when she felt eyes on her. Her body went completely still. Rey looked over towards where her clothes and lightsaber sat on the rock. Everything seemed to be there. Slowly, she rotated, looking over her shoulder, her eyes seeking out her audience. 

There he was, stood there, still, among the trees, mask-less, cloak-less. 

_Shirtless_.

Kylo Ren looked like a classical statue, thoughtful and attractive. He leaned on the tree next to him, his eyes on Rey’s face though they flickered downward every so often. His hands began to clench and unclench as though Rey had intruded on his privacy. He was taking deep breath after deep breath slow and steady, the movement of his chest hypnotic to Rey’s eyes. He continued to meet her gaze, still saying nothing. His mouth pursed together and then swallowed as though thinking better of whatever thought had entered his head.

Rey wondered what thoughts he might be having. Were they passionate thoughts? Was he thinking about her the way she’d been thinking about him? Was he wondering what she was like? Just like she wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms. She also wondered if she should feel embarrassed but she didn’t. Her own gaze lingered on the muscles of his broad chest and then moved down to his high waisted black pants. His very presence was a tease on her emotions too. Joy spread through her that he was here with her now, that he was close enough to approach and touch. That desire was blended quite efficiently with panic and uncertainty about what to do next. What trouble he might bring.

In the back of her mind, Rey supposed she should just get out of the water and get dressed. She needed to preserve her modesty. But she didn’t move. She didn’t want to take her eye off Ren who was still watching. That and - if she was really honest with herself - she didn’t want to move. 

“I didn’t think you would come back here again,” he mused. 

Rey fought back a flush of remembrance. Takodana had been the scene of important memories for Rey. Maz had coaxed her to admit that her parents were never coming back. She’d also met Kylo for the first time in the woods and had been taken by him. The memories of Luke Skywalker lingering in his lightsaber also flickered back in her mind. How could one place be the crossroad for so many memories? And yet it was. That was why Rey had been drawn back here as part of her training. Almost a year had passed since she had come here with Han Solo and now both him and Luke were dead. How differently things could be in a year. 

“I have to train somewhere,” Rey said, lowering herself in the water. 

“Not at the Resistance base?” Kylo countered. “Smart move.”

“I didn’t ask you to patronize me,” she shot back.

“I’m not trying to patronize you.” Kylo said as he moved away from the tree. 

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked, moving back a little within the water. In the background the heavy splashing of the waterfall filled her ears. She felt the spray hitting her head as she moved backwards. “Stalking me?”

“No,” Kylo answered shortly. “I too was seeking training. But the Force drew me here. We both know why. We’re connected Rey. The Force wants our alliance.”

“I wanted that too. But you chose a different path,” Rey told him. “One of killing and spreading fear.”

“I’m not here to kill you or make you afraid. I offered you my hand once. Why didn’t you take it?”

“You’re so wrapped up in the Dark Side,” Rey told him. She watched as he approached the river bank. “I don’t want the Dark Side.”

“It’s in our nature. It’s the only pathway that will let us change the galaxy for the better,” Kylo said. 

“I don’t believe that.” Rey said. “But it seems once again we’re at an impasse.”

“So it would seem,” Kylo said as he stopped on the very edge of the riverbank. His hands moved to his pants, unfastening them. 

Instinctively Rey averted her gaze and a rush of disappointment sped through her chest, brief and powerful. She swallowed a little. She could feel her body reacting to the thought of Kylo being just as naked as she was. She heard the water sloshing about and felt his presence moving through the water. A part of her, tiny but distinct, swelled with fear while the rest of her tingled with anticipation. When she lifted her gaze, she saw him walking through the water, the surface caressing his abs. Rey longed to run her fingers along them. 

“I won’t hurt you, Rey,” he told her. 

“I know,” Rey answered, instinct holding her to her place in the water. “But I’m not going to turn.”

“Maybe not now,” Kylo agreed as he approached her. “One day you will. You will take my hand. I’m certain of it.”

“I’m certain I won’t,” Rey said, Mild tremors spread through her arms and legs. The hair on the back of her neck tingled and warmth spread throughout her body, increasing in heat and intensity with every step that Kylo moved towards her. She could almost feel the tingle of his proximity on the air around her. She inhaled quietly, realising that she’d been holding her breath. She swallowed and wet her lips. Her gaze swept over her adversary’s broad chest and shoulders then dropped to his hips - his now bare hips. Rey caught her breath again, glad that her hands were below the surface of the water, fingers stretching out towards him.

Kylo’s gaze had lowered too, from her face to where her hair covered her chest. He wet his lips and swallowed hard, the way he’d done on Snoke’s ship when he had been begging her to go with him. When his eyes had been full of desperation and need for her to go with him. Rey could remember that moment well. The moment her body and mind had been at war with each other; her body aching to be near him and to touch him while her mind had urged her to get away and return to the Resistance. She could see similar need in his eyes now. He was drawing closer, now mere feet away from her. 

Rey didn’t move away. 

Gods he was so close now, his steps bringing him within arms reach. The part of her screaming about caution died out as the scent of his reached her. Breathing it in, Rey felt the last vestiges of her reserve slide away into the water. She felt her legs slide apart just enough for her to feel unsteady. 

Massive hands found her hips through the water, thumbs brushing against her hipbones, pulling her towards him. Her arms found his wrists, sliding up them, up the great biceps of his arms, planting themselves on his shoulders. Rey looked up at him, her lips already parting as his mouth soared downward to meet hers. They connected with passionate gasps. Their lips moved in perfect, frantic unison, their tongues entwining together. He pulled her body against his. She felt her nipples hardening under contact with his strong chest. Kylo’s mouth ravaged hers hungrily. He moaned into her mouth and Rey reached up to hold his cheek with one hand. The sudden collision of their bodies flooded through Rey in delight.

Kylo’s hands moved up her sides, sweeping her hair back over her shoulders before cupping her breasts. He fondled them, his thumbs teasing the nipples. Rey moaned in the kiss.

Her own hands rubbed his chest and abs, feeling every muscle quivering under her touch. One hand disappeared beneath the water, following his navel. Kylo groaned and bit her lip. Rey gasped and Kylo’s tongue swept around her mouth, deepening the kiss. He pulled her harder against him, hard enough for her to feel his erection. Her hand found her way down to it; her thumb ran a thumb over the tip. She felt jolts of ecstasy spark through her at this level of intimacy.

His hips bucked into her touch and Kylo pulled away. “Fuck,” he murmured before kissing her lips lightly. His hands continued to play with her breasts, tweaking the nipples as Rey moaned against his mouth. She reached up and pulled him into another long, passionate kiss. Her other hand continued to stroke up and down his cock, rewarded by a thrust of his hips each time. She brushed the tip with her thumb again and Kylo moaned into her mouth again. “Minx,” he murmured as he pulled back to breathe. 

“Y-you can talk,” she moaned as his hands rolled her breasts. 

Kylo groaned as he pushed Rey’s hand away and lowered his hands to her hips turning her around. He pressed himself up against her. His lips found her neck, kissing and sucking on it as his hands returned to her breasts, squeezing and fondling them. Rey tilted her head back, moaning all the louder as his fingers pinched and rolled her nipples. Her hands covered his as she leaned back into his touch. 

“O-o-oh…” she gasped as Kylo’s lips moved down her neck to her shoulder. She bucked her hips back against his cock and he growled against her shoulder. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he told her between biting kisses on her skin. He squeezed her breasts again, sending more ripples of pleasure rushing through her. She could feel his erection hardening against her ass and she bumped backwards into it again. Kylo nipped at her shoulder. “Tease,” he murmured. “Maybe I should repay the favour,” he said as one of his hands slid underneath the water and between her legs. 

Rey gasped as he began to rub her womanhood hard and fast. She whimpered a little as Kylo kissed her neck. 

“You drive me crazy,” he whispered in her ear. “I can’t stop thinking about you, in my arms, letting me fuck you.”

“I want you,” Rey told him. “I always want you… oh fuck…” she said as Kylo slipped a finger into her. She bucked her hips making herself moan louder. “Fuck…” Her cried only increased as his other hand continued to switch between breasts, playing with them and tweaking her nipples. 

“Yeah?” Kylo asked. He pressed his erection harder against her ass and Rey arched back into him. His finger swirled around inside her, filling her with pleasure and driving her crazy. Kylo’s lips pressed against her shoulder. He curled his finger inside her and Rey shuddered in his arms. “I can feel it, you’re so close,” he breathed. He kissed her cheek. “I want to taste you,” he said. Rey turned her head to him and he kissed her hotly on her mouth. He removed his finger from her and she slumped in his arms. She turned in them, hands on his chest. 

“Now who’s a tease?” she murmured as he leaned in to kiss her. “I didn’t want you to stop,” she protested against his lips. 

Kylo crouched a little and Rey felt his hands on her ass, lifting her up. She slid her legs around his waist and her insides burned with pleasure as his hard cock touched her clit. “I want to see you look at me when I make you cum,” he said. He carried her through the water. Around them the noise of the waterfall was louder than ever. Rey felt her body tighten with anticipation. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that he was carrying her towards the rocky platform where the water was bouncing off it into the water below. 

He placed her down on it. Rey gasped as she felt the shower of water rush down her hair, shoulders and back. The coldness of the water only heightened the pleasure inside her.

Kylo moved her legs so they were spread apart with her knees bent. He ran a finger down the valley of her breasts to her stomach and navel and then finally to her clit. He circled it teasingly and Rey shifted closer to him. He smiled knowingly and pressed the tip against her clit. 

“Please,” Rey felt herself trembling. 

“As you wish,” Kylo told her as he stepped between her legs, his free hand cupping the back of her head as his other hand cupped her sex. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he began rubbing her womanhood hard and fast. Rey closed her eyes, moaning into his kiss as he caressed her clit. She stroked his hair as she bucked her hips into his hand. He deepened the kiss just as he slid two fingers into her, curling them over and over. Rey cried out into his mouth before pulling back to breathe.

“Feels so good…” Rey murmured against his mouth. She cried out again with pleasure as Kylo nuzzled the side of her face. “I’m so close,” she said. 

Kylo returned his lips to hers. “Let me taste you,” he whispered against her mouth. “Let me make you cum.”

Rey nodded her head. “Fuck yes…”

Kylo withdrew his hand from her womanhood and sucked at his fingers. His hands returned to her breasts, making Rey moan again as he lowered himself to her womanhood. He breathed in her arousal and blew on her. Rey shifted on the rock. “Exquisite,” he told her before placing his mouth over her clit. His tongue came out to play on it and Rey bucked her hips moaning as he began to suck and swirl his tongue on her. 

“B-Ben…”

His eyes shifted upward to look at her. She held her gaze. He thought he was Kylo. She knew he was Ben. He continued to pleasure her and Rey tilted her head backward. Kylo’s hands continued to play with her breasts, circling her nipples and rubbing her soft mounds. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and one of Rey’s hand moved to the back of his head, holding him against her as he continued to suck on her. He moaned around her and the sensation rippled through her like vibrations. His hands returned to playing with her breasts and Rey moved another hand to his hair, holding him closer to her. 

“Gods…”

He licked at her, his gaze holding hers as he pleasured her. Rey felt herself being pushed closer and closer to that great precipice. Her breathing came out in short pants, her grip on his hair tightened and she bucked against his mouth more and more. 

“Ben please…” she moaned. Finally he slid his tongue inside her again and she tumbled into her orgasm hard. She arched her back, her cry echoing against the rocks, as her juices flowed. She felt Kylo drinking them up, moaning against her which sent her into a second wave of spasms as her orgasm rocked her body. 

Kylo continued to lap at her until her body stopped trembling. He lowered her legs and rose up to cup her face between his hands. He kissed her hard and she parted her lips as he deepened the kiss. She could taste herself on her tongue. He explored her mouth with languid heat and his hands caressed her cheeks as he pulled back. 

“You taste divine,” he told her. He kissed her briefly. “You look spectacular when you cum.” 

“Mmm… I think it’s your turn,”Rey purred, having caught her breath. She reached out, pulling him in by his waist. She felt his cock brushing up against her womanhood. She reached down to hold it, stroking it, watching Kylo moan and buck into her hand. She reached around to hold his ass. “I want to make you come undone.” 

Kylo leaned in and kissed her passionately. “I don’t think you’ll have long to wait,” he told her. 

Rey kissed him back. “How about you join me on this rock?” 

He smiled between kisses as he climbed up, kneeling up on the rock so he was straddling her. He sat back on her legs, his cock standing erect, inches from Rey’s face. Rey kept her eyes on him as she took him in both of her hands and started to caress him. She leaned in and licked the tip of him. He moaned hard. One of his hands moved to Rey’s hair, caressing it and guiding her head closer to him. She slid her lips over his tip, taking him into her mouth with a slow groan.

“Ah fuck,” Kylo said as she began to suck on him. “Fuck don’t stop.” Rey pulled back from him only to lick up the sides of him. His hand fisted in her hair. “You utter minx…” he said thrusting his hips forward. “You know what that does to me, seeing you doing that.”

Rey smiled around him as she licked him. “I can feel it.”

Kylo smirked. “Are you enjoying it?” he asked pulling on her hair gently. 

“Mmmm,” Rey murmured as she took him back in her mouth and started pleasuring him again. 

Kylo held her head, guiding her on and off him. “So fucking close, Rey. Just a little further… yes… yes….” He bucked his hips a few more times, causing Rey to moan around him. Eventually that sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside her mouth as he hit his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck! Rey! Fuck!” he grunted as he began to still. Rey pulled away from him, swallowing and wiping her mouth with a mischievous grin. Kylo climbed off her and sat next to her on the rock. “That was amazing,” he said, pulling her closer to him. 

Rey brought her knees under her as she moved, shifting herself into Kylo’s lap. His arms wrapped around her and the shower of water ran comfortably over Kylo’s back. He reached up to cup her cheek. 

“You’re incredible,” he said leaning in to kiss her. Rey relaxed into the kiss, reaching up to cup his face with both hands. His free arm wrapped around her, pressing her gently against his firm body as his hand on her cheek continued to caress it. The kiss was slow and lazy but it filled Rey’s insides with an ease and comfort that soothed her body. Rey let herself get wrapped up in the feeling of Kylo’s lips brushing and teasing hers, the sensation of his tongue probing at her lips. She parted her lips, moaning as Kylo deepened the kiss. When they pulled away to breathe, Kylo softly tugged her against his chest and her arms naturally wrapped around him. His hands caressed her hair and her back. 

“Amazing,” Rey murmured against his shoulder. “I wish we could just stay in this moment,” she confessed. 

“Me too,” Kylo spoke the words into her hair and she smiled as she heard Ben within them. “I wish we could shut everything else out and stay this way.”

Neither of them said the words that didn’t need to be spoken. _But we can’t._

Rey slid a hand along his arm, feeling it from his wrist to his forearms. She smiled a little. “Where did you get such big arms?” she asked. “Your Jedi training?” she asked. She watched his expression, happy to see that his expression was still and unclouded by anger or darkness as it often was when they talked about his time with Luke. She took his hand and interlinked their fingers. She brought them up to her mouth and kissed them. Kylo’s gaze followed his fingers to her mouth and remained looking at her lips. 

“Partially,” he said, his voice low. “A lot of my training with the First Order involved a lot of grunt work. A lot of body-building training,” he said. He lifted their linked hands to his lips and kissed them too. 

“I guess it worked then,” Rey mused. 

He laughed a little. “Yeah.” He kissed her forehead. “Life was simpler back then.”

“As a grunt?” Rey asked laying her head on his shoulder. “I get that. Sometimes I miss just being a scavenger. There was less to worry about.”

“Maybe we should just run off together.” Kylo remarked, gazing down at her with a soft smile. “You can go back to scavenging. I’ll be a grunt. We’ll get by on those skills.” 

“That definitely sounds easier,” Rey laughed gently. “Easier than fighting in this war. Sometimes I think I should have just stayed on Jakku.”

“No,” Kylo said, kissing their fingers again. “I’m glad we met.”

“Me too,” Rey said as she pressed her lips to his shoulder, “it was good to meet Ben Solo.”

“Ben Solo died long ago,” Kylo whispered. He kissed her forehead. “A very long time ago.”

“No. He was there in the throne room when Snoke was going to kill me,” Rey said, her lips hovering close to Kylo’s neck. She could feel the goosebumps appearing on his skin. She subtly inhaled the scent of him. She felt his fingers dancing along her spine. He drew in a deep breath as Rey’s lips touched his neck. “He saved my life.” Kylo didn’t answer. His hand released hers and touched her thigh, stroking it, his thumb brushing close to her clit. Rey inched closer to him. “I don’t believe he’s gone,” she said looking up into Kylo’s face. 

“That wasn’t Ben,” he whispered back after a long pause. 

“It was,” Rey told him as she kissed his jaw. They both shivered at the soft, quiet touches. Rey’s whole body felt like her nerves were crackling under the surface of her skin. 

Kylo’s hand gripped her back harder, pressing her breasts further into his chest. “I guess we’ll agree to disagree.”

“I guess so,” Rey murmured as her lips touched his jaw.

It was harsh sitting in the knowledge that even now when they were baring all to each other, she and Ben were on different sides, believing different things. But even under the shadow of that pain, knowing they had moments like this made it almost bearable. Her hands ached to touch him, to grab him and to hold him close for as long as she could. Around them these parts of the woods were still silent, they were wrapped up in the tranquility of this space, of their own need for each other. That passion that had consumed Rey was rising up again, calling out to her to touch more of Ben Solo, to hold him in her arms and to give in to her innermost desires.

“Kiss me,” she whispered to him.

Kylo didn’t hesitate. He lowered his face and caught her lips with his. Rey moaned into the kiss as his hand moved to cup her sex, rubbing her over and over, his fingers firm and pleasant against her sex. He pulled her into his lap and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. One arm wrapped around her, the other returned to her womanhood stroking her softly and quickly. She rubbed herself against his hand, moaning more into the kiss, She felt his cock, hard and throbbing rubbing against her thigh. She reached out to touch the tip with her finger and Kylo’s hips bucked into hers. He slid a finger inside her. She gripped his cock and began to stroke him as his fingers strummed her like an instrument.

“Fuck Ben… so good…” Rey moaned as his finger curled within her.

Kylo kissed her again. “I want to see you cum again. I want to feel it around my cock.”

Rey pulled back from the kiss. “Fuck me then. Right now, I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours,” Kylo whispered back.

Their lips met again, tongues entwining and bodies pressed heavily against each other. Kylo’s hand on her back slid down to her ass, pulling her tighter against him. Rey’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Her hand continued to pump on Kylo’s cock, her body trembling as Kylo’s slid a second finger into her. Both their moans were swallowed up by kisses. 

Rey gasped as Kylo’s lips moved to her neck, his fingers leaving her. She felt him rise from the rock and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. His hands cupped her ass as he turned them around. He placed her back on the rock and nudged himself further between her legs, his cock probing at her entrance as he settled her on the rock. His hands reached up to frame her face as he leaned in to kiss her. Rey parted her lips, letting her eyes close as Kylo’s tongue slid into her mouth, filling her with warmth and exploring.

He reached down between them, lining himself up at her entrance, placing both hands on the rock either side of her. With one smooth motion, he slid all the way into her. Rey broke the kiss with a gasp of shock and pain though the latter began to subside. Her hands rested near his on the rock. Kylo reached a hand up to hold her back. “Are you okay?” he asked, gently nudging her hips with his. He rubbed her back and leaned in to graze his lips against hers. Rey returned the kiss and Kylo pressed a little harder against her mouth. His hand slid up her back and up to her head. She let him pull her closer, deeper into the kiss. She rolled her hips experimentally and moaned into his mouth. He bucked back into her and she let out another moan. She thrust her hips into his, enjoying his moan. 

“I’m okay,” she told him. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled out almost all the way. Meeting her gaze, he thrust back into her. 

“Yes,” Rey murmured as pleasure rushed through her. 

Kylo thrust again and again, building up a steady pace. “You feel amazing,” he said. “So fucking good.”

Rey leaned back on her hands, body arched towards him. “I never-ah- thought anything could feel-fuck- this good… oh!” The pain was almost gone and all she could think about was how good he felt inside her, how pleasurably her insides seemed to be stretching to accommodate him. She reached out with one hand to stroke down his abs as he thrust away inside her. He changed the angles of his thrust and Rey’s hand dropped back to the rock, her head falling backwards in a loud moan. 

“You’re exquisite,” Kylo told her, rolling his hips into hers.

“Fuck…” Rey mumured. 

Kylo’s pace increased, now pounding into her, his hands on her hips now, angling his thrusts so that they started to hit an unbearably sweet spot inside Rey. Faster and faster he pumped into her as Rey felt herself being flooded with pleasure. 

“Oh-oh- that’s it— fuck—oh!” she gasped as Kylo continued to hit her spot. He lifted one of her legs so that her ankle slid onto his shoulder. Rey lay back on the rock, her moans drowned out by the dull roar of the water rushing off the rock behind her, the spray hitting her face. The angle sent even more pleasure blasting through her, sending her senses wild. 

“God…” Kylo growled as he looked down at her. He lifted her other leg to a similar position and his pace increased. Tears of ecstasy poured out of Rey’s eyes as she looked up at Kylo who’s breathing had become very shallow now. “Fuck, you’re driving me crazy,” he cursed as he looked down at her. His hands reached down to tweak her nipples and roll her breasts in his palm. “You look so fucking good. God you’re gonna make me cum.”

Rey moaned as he played with her breasts. She could feel herself approaching the edge again already. “I-I’m gonna-”

“Not yet,” Kylo warned her as he slammed into her. “Not just yet, hang on.”

Rey propped herself back up on her elbows watching Kylo as he slammed into her over and over. “I-I don’t know if I-I can last. You feel so good… you’re driving me crazy. I’m so close.” She reached down between them, her fingers brushing against him as he slid in and out of her. They both moaned at that. 

“Fuck!” Kylo cursed. 

“C-cum for me,” she coaxed. “Please.”

It was the please that did it. Kylo lifted her legs down and back around his hips. His arms reached forward and beneath her, pulling her against his chest. She was now clinging entirely to him and he was still keeping up a pace inside her, albeit much slower as he stepped away from the rock, fully supporting her weight in his arm. 

“Cum with me,” he whispered as his lips found hers. His thrusts became more erratic and his kisses hot and messy. Finally he spilled himself inside her, sending Rey into her peak too. Both of them cried out into the kiss as their orgasms hit. Energy sapped, Kylo stumbled backwards. Suddenly he lost his footing and both he and Rey tumbled beneath the water. 

Untangling themselves, they returned to the surface breathing hard, their faces flushed. They stood there, catching their breath for a minute before Rey laughed. She reached up to cover it with her mouth but it was already escaping from her. Kylo stared at her for a moment before a small smile burst across his face and he began to chuckle as well. 

Rey let the laughter roll out of her, wondering how long it had been since she had properly laughed before this unexpected time with Ben. She watched him laughing as well, thinking about how long it might have been for him. The First Order didn’t exactly offer many opportunities for laughter, she would have thought. Not unless blowing up planets and killing people was your idea of a good time. 

They stood there for a few minutes just laughing and basking in the afternoon sunlight. The sun was now at its highest point, blazing down at them from within the circle of tree canopies hanging over the waterfall. The water was even more glittering and the heat of the sun made Rey want to cool herself off even more. She splashed some water on her face, pushing her hair back over her shoulders, all her inhibitions gone. 

“There’s so much water here,” Rey said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. “So much green.”

Kylo looked over at her. “I grew up on a world like this one,” he said, looking up at the sun. “It must be better for you, coming from Jakku.” He looked back down at her. 

“It is,” she said. “Water was so scarce there. Here… it’s everywhere.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said, “and it’s here too.” He splashed some water in her face, his expression shifting into a grin. 

Rey laughed and splashed water back at him. He pushed even more at her. She splashed at him several times. He returned the favour, following her as she moved around the water, both of them taking shots at each other. The air rang with the sound of their laughter and water hitting them over and over. Rey darted towards the waterfall and stood under it, letting the force of the water bounce off her head, spraying out towards Kylo who held up a hand, stepping away from the waterfall with a laugh. 

In the next second, he’d stepped under the waterfall with her, opening his mouth and taking in some of the water. Rey mimicked his movements, her eyes closing as she took in the taste of the fresh water. Far nicer than anything Jakku could offer. She did it again and then stepped back. Kylo joined her in leaning back against the rock wall. 

“It’s so peaceful here,” he remarked as he looked out beyond the waterfall. “I used to dream about running away to somewhere like this. Living off the land, away from people.”

“Why people?” Rey asked. 

He was frowning a little. “People had expectations of me, because of who my parents were. It wasn’t easy being the son of Han Solo or Princess Leia or the nephew of Luke Skywalker. Everyone had their own ideas of what I should be. Some days it was unbearable. Everyone was watching me, waiting to see who I took after. I resented them for it. I just wanted to be seen for me, not who I could be.”

“That’s when the darkness started?”

“I started hearing this voice in my head a few years into my teens,” Kylo admitted. “I didn’t know what it meant. My parents didn’t understand so they took me to Luke. Luke thought it was because I was Force sensitive and I was being tempted. He… was not wrong. But then relying on him was my mistake.”

“He regretted what happened,” Rey whispered. “I confronted him and he told me the truth,” she said. “He hid away because of fear and shame, for what he did. He knows he broke your trust. I can’t pretend I know what it felt like to see him give into his fear, knowing that he nearly killed you.”

“You’re right,” Kylo cut in, “you don’t.”

She reached out, her hand brushing his hip before finding his hand. “But I’m not giving up on you.”

“I’m not giving up on you,” Kylo said. He turned to her, his body consumed by shadow from the rocks around them. His hand moved to cup her chin, tilting her face. “I just wish you could see that through the First Order, we could make the galaxy a better place.”

“Doing that through fear and oppression isn’t better,” said Rey. 

“We could change the way things happen,” Kylo insisted. 

“If we both give into the darkness, nothing will change,” Rey said simply.

“I don’t believe that.”

“I’m not taking the chance.” Rey turned away from him. “Can we not just… forget everything? Just for today?” A long silence followed. Rey closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose her feelings, trying to stifle the feeling of dread that was clustering in her stomach.

Kylo’s hand squeezed hers. “It’ll be our secret,” he said finally. Rey looked back up at him. His hand on her chin moved to stroke her cheek. She nodded once. 

She didn’t imagine that anyone on either side (except perhaps Leia) would understand what she and Ben shared, why it was important to have this time away from the war. It would be difficult enough explaining away the fact that she had feelings for and had sex with the enemy. No, Rey wanted this to be private. Besides no one else would want to forget the atrocities that Kylo was associated with. He’d killed his own father in front of Rey. That knowledge still frightened her. Knowing that he was capable of doing that. But he was also capable of saving lives, of protecting them. It was so frustrating.

Kylo gently pulled her into his arms and Rey allowed her head to rest on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. His hands caressed her back and his lips grazed her head. 

***********

They remained behind the waterfall for a while sometimes in silence, sometimes talking a little. They stepped back out into the sunlight and swam around for some time, always staying close, occasionally splashing around. As the sun moved across the sky, they relaxed more in each other’s company, chatting away and holding hands. They lay back, floating on the water, watching the clouds. (It took some time to convince Ben to relax enough to actually float and it pretty much descended into another splashing match after he finally managed it for ten minutes.) 

Finally they slowed to a stop and Kylo’s arms moved around Rey, lifting her up bridal style. Rey grinned up at him as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back sensually, allowing his tongue to sweep around her mouth. Her hand moved to his cheek, her thumb brushing the corner of his lips. He pulled away a little. 

“You’re intoxicating.”

“So are you,” Rey countered. 

He put her down on the rocks by the waterfall. Rey lay down on her front, smiling up at him as he perched on the edge by her head. He stroked her hair gently. His hand moved down her back, making her shiver and arch a little. His hand slid across her ass, caressing each cheek and squeezing it. He smiled when she moaned. His hand moved back up her spine. 

“Roll over,” it was more of a request than a command. Rey willingly rolled on to her back. His hand immediately reached up to caress her breast, thumb playing with her nipple. 

“Mmmm…” Rey murmured as his hand rolled her breast in his hand. 

“You’re perfect,” Ben murmured. “Every inch of you.” He tugged on the other nipple until it was completely taut again. He leaned down and enclosed it in his mouth. Rey gasped, her hand reaching up to play with his hair, holding his head over her breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and moaned, the sound vibrating through her skin. He began to suck gently and a small whimper escaped Rey’s lips. She could feel Kylo smirk against her breast. His hand crept down, away from her breasts and down towards her navel. She lifted her hips to his hand and he covered her womanhood with his palm. His thumb began to stroke her clit, making Rey shudder with need. 

“Ben please….”

“Please what?” Ben whispered against her breast. He teased her nipple, holding it between his teeth and then sucking it. Rey arched her back. His fingers continued to stroke her. One of them slipped inside her and Rey quivered under his touch. She watched him pull his hand away, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking on it. “You taste so good, Rey.” Rey watched him, her womanhood growing wetter with arousal. He smirked at her and sat up again. Rey looked up at him in protest. “Sit up,” he said. 

Rey pulled herself upright. Kylo was moving himself further back on the rock. He lightly tugged at her until she moved to sit in front of him, between his long legs, her back to his chest. She then felt him scoot closer to her. His cock, hard and ready, pressed into her back. His hands moved to her legs, pulling them into bent positions, spreading them wide. His hands moved around her, cupping her breasts and rolling them. Kylo’s lips found her neck. “Tell me how it feels, Rey.”

“So good,” she purred. 

“You feel good in my hands, Can you feel the effect you have on me?”

“Yes…” Rey tilted her head back. Kylo’s lips travelled up her neck. One of his hands wandered down her body to start playing with her womanhood again. He slipped two fingers inside her, stretching her out and curling them. Rey rubbed herself against his hand, moaning softly. Kylo toyed with her for a minute, exploring her with his fingers. Rey watched as he withdrew his fingers and sucked them. His other hand pinched her nipple. She cried out. Kylo’s hand moved back up so he was toying with her breasts again. Rey tilted her head back.

“I wish we could stay like this,” she said. “Lying here with you,” she mused. 

Kylo’s hands massaged her chest as his lips kissed her shoulder over and over. “Run away from everything?” he asked as he kissed her cheek. “What would your friends say?”

“Wouldn’t be around to hear,” Rey murmured. Not that it was ever an option. She’d come this far. They all had. She pushed away those thoughts and moaned softly. Kylo’s hand moved to her chin turning her face so that his lips could touch hers. His moan was swallowed up in their kiss. His fingers slid down to her womanhood. Two slid in. Rey groaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against his hand. He curled his fingers within her, reaching for her g-spot and drawing out more moans from the woman in his arms. 

He pulled back from the kiss, his fingers drawing away too. Rey adjusted herself, turning around to face him, her eyes taking in the sight of him sucking on his fingers. Rey knelt up, her mouth claiming his, her arms around his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his body as they made out. His cock throbbed against her stomach. They kissed passionately, stepping under the spray of the waterfall behind them. 

“I want you so much,” Kylo whispered. 

Rey kissed him hard. “I want you too.” 

Without a word, Kylo let go of her, climbing down from the rock. He pulled Rey back down into the water with him. His hands slid down her sides, guiding her beneath the overhanging rock, behind the waterfall itself. He lifted her onto a rock ledge below it. Rey wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her back. His lips found hers and they both relaxed into each other, their lips locked in a loving embrace, their tongues dancing slowly around each other. Both of them groaned as their bodies pressed together. They remained that way for a few minutes, only pulling away to breathe. Kylo bucked his hips into hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“I cannot stay much longer,” he purred as he pulled back to caress her face with one hand. The other slid to her side, rubbing circles there. 

“No,” Rey murmured in protest, her hands sliding over his chest. “Stay with me. Don’t go back.” 

“Come with me,” Kylo begged her between hot, brief kisses. “You would be a queen in the First Order.”

“I don’t want to be a queen,” Rey whispered against his lips. “I just want you.”

Kylo pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. His hands cupped her face. “You could have me, all the time, if you came with me.”

“And if you stayed, you could have me,” Rey whispered. 

Kylo growled and kissed her harder. Rey moaned into the kiss, pressing herself against his chest as his arms pulled her against him. He reached between them to take his cock in hand. Rey reached down too, covering his hand and guiding it to her entrance. “One last time,” she said as she looked into his eyes.

“Last time,” his voice shook a little. He thrust his hips forward and slid into her. Rey’s hands slid up his arms to his shoulders and then his face, cupping it. His moved up to cradle her breasts ever so gently. He thrust again and Rey moaned as pleasure shot through her lower regions. Kylo started a slow and tender pace, letting the waves of pleasure roll over them both. Rey trembled in his hands, arching her chest against his palms. “God…” Kylo murmured as he gazed down at her. “You’re so fucking perfect.” His fingers played with her nipples and circled them with his thumbs. Rey’s breathing quickened. 

Kylo lowered his head, removing one of his hand so he could take her nipple in his mouth. 

“Oh yes…” Rey murmured as she bumped her hips into his, feeling him drive in deeper. “More… please.” She was rewarded with the sensation of him sucking on her teat, circling it with his tongue and toying with it between his teeth. He then switched breasts, giving the same treatment. He then lifted his head and Rey closed the distance. He parted his lips for her as she deepened the kiss immediately. His thrusts began to increase in pace. Their moans mingled together as he pressed her into the rocky ledge. Her feet caressed his ass. 

“Fuck,” Kylo murmured as he stopped the kiss to breathe. 

“Harder…” Rey whispered against his neck, her hands still on his face. “Harder Ben…fuck…” He lowered his hands to her hips and increased the force of his thrusts, pounding into her more and more. He rolled his hips against her, sliding her back on the rocky ledge.

“This hard enough?” Kylo said against her lips. “Or do you want everything? I’ll make you scream.” He kissed her hotly. “I can fuck you so good,” he purred and gave her another intense kiss, “so hard, I’ll make that perfect pussy spill for me over and over.”

“Y-yes!” Rey moaned as he slammed into her. “I want that. Give it to me.”

He took her hands and directed her arms around his neck. “Hold onto me,” he murmured as he kissed her passionately. Rey linked her hands behind his head and nodded. 

“F-fuck me.”

He swallowed her words in a mighty kiss as his hips began to slam into her at a furious pace. His hands gripped onto the ledge behind her. He moaned hard in her mouth when she bucked her hips against him. “Fuck,” he said against her lips. “Don’t stop… ah fuck you’re so tight…”

Rey kissed him over and over. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum…. Ben please…” She could feel her precipice approaching already and his erratic fucking was only sending her there faster. 

“That’s it, cum for me,” Kylo’s lips ravaged her neck as his hips pistoned into hers. 

Rey screamed as her orgasm hit. Kylo made no motion of slowing down as her body trembled before him. One of his hands moved up to play with her breast, squeezing and playing with the nipple. It only pushed her pleasure to start climbing again. She gripped onto his shoulders harder. “Shit… oh god… Ben! Fuck!” she swore as he pounded into her. 

His hands moved beneath her ass, lifting her from the ledge and bouncing her on his cock. “That feel good? You look so fucking hot,” he groaned as Rey started crying out more and more, her hands moving to his hair to hold onto something. 

“I love you fucking me,” Rey murmured against his lips. Kylo groaned as her legs squeezed his ass, pulling him into her deeper. “I wanna feel you cum,” she whispered. 

“Oh I’m gonna cum. That’s what you fucking do to me,” he whispered back, kissing her hard. “But first I’m gonna send you over the edge again,” he said increasing his pace so much that his thrusts were erratic and wild. He placed her back on the ledge, hands on her hips slamming into her. Rey lay herself back against the rock. Kylo groaned as he looked over her. “You look so good.” His hands moved to pinch at her nipples and roll her breasts, heightening the pleasure for her. She was already moaning again, her eyes rolling back.

“Oh…” Rey cried out as her body went into another burst of spasms. She spilled herself over Kylo’s cock. Kylo’s pacing began to slow but he continued to slide in and out of her, his hands heightening every sense of pleasure rushing through her, “P-please Ben…” she begged as he began to build up the pleasure inside her yet again. Her heart was racing and she was shaking all over now as Kylo’s cock slammed inside her. This time she practically flew towards the precipice again. Kylo’s hands on her breasts only pushed her closer. “Please Ben… I wanna cum.”

Kylo lifted her back into his arms, pressing her against the rocky wall as his hips shoved his cock into her. “I’m so close now, Rey. Just a little more.”

Rey cupped his face in his hands as he kissed her. Their kisses were as frantic as their lovemaking. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders. “I-I love you,” she told him. 

Kylo was trembling now as he continued to move inside her. “I love you too,” he told her. He came with a roar, his body jerking in erratic thrusts as he spilled himself inside her. 

Rey gasped, arching her back as yet another orgasm rocked through her body. She clung to Kylo, legs tight around his waist. She slumped against him. One of his arms supported her, the other hand leaned on the rock wall, as his movements slowed to a stop. Both of them said nothing, catching their breaths. After a minute of this, Kylo gently eased her off him and back into the water fully. 

Rey gripped onto the ledge behind her, gazing up at him. “That was amazing,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed. He ran a hand through his hair and then walked away to stand underneath the waterfall. 

Rey watched him stand there, refreshing himself in the clear water. She watched the water down the muscles of his back and shoulders, dripping from his long hair. He stepped out of the waterfall and Rey took his place. She parted her lips, drinking in some of the water. She ran her hands over her face and looked over at Kylo who had moved back out into the middle of the surrounding pool. Suddenly she didn’t feel ready to let him go yet however she knew she had to. They couldn’t stay here forever no matter how much they wanted to. 

“Ben…” she followed him slowly. He turned in the water. She saw the increasing sadness in his eyes as she walked up to join him. 

“One last kiss?” she asked. 

Kylo turned and crossed the gap in several strides. His arms pulled her into his chest, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hand held her head to his as they kissed. His lower hand pressed against her back. Their lips moved lovingly against each other. Around them there was nothing but the sound of birds, the splashing waterfall and the faint rustle of the breeze through the trees. Nothing to interrupt this kiss, this last passionate moment between the two of them. 

Kylo groaned as he started guiding her backwards out of the water. Rey’s legs barely kept up as he steered her out of the water completely. Eventually her back hit a tree and Kylo stopped. He broke the kiss and cupped her face. “You will change your mind,” he told her, “and you know where I’ll be.”

Rey watched as he stepped back, lowering his hands away from her. He returned to the water, crossing over it until he reached the bank on the other side. He grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the trees. A tear trickled down her face and for a moment, she let out a sob before catching herself. 

She wiped her face and went to get her own clothes. She fumbled as she put them on, her hands shaking as she sensed Ben’s presence growing further and further away. By the time she was fully dressed, more tears had fallen down her face and she turned away from the waterfall. Step by step, she walked through the forest until eventually she came across the clearing wherein she’d left the Falcon. She smiled sadly as she reached it. BB8 was rolling back and forth at the top of the ramp. 

The droid let out a series of happy beeps when he saw Rey. It was a soothing balm to the bittersweetness sitting in her heart. “Hey,” she greeted him. “Ready for another adventure?” she asked. A string of more beeps confirmed that the droid was looking forward to it. 

“Off we go then,” Rey said as she walked into the cockpit. 


End file.
